


Joy

by CupcakeSlave



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeSlave/pseuds/CupcakeSlave
Summary: A selection of moments from the journey that is having Dean’s baby. A.n. I seem to write a lot of baby!fics. Ah well here's another for ya.Excerpt:You pace up and down the hallway of the hotel. This must be your third or fourth circuit by now but you’re a little nervous. You’re almost certain you’ve got the right hotel and if Seth gave you the right instructions then you should have the right floor. The only hitch so far is that piece of paper in your wallet with the hotel information on says room 23 and the door in front of you says 203. You’re hoping the Seth just got the number slightly wrong or you wrote it down incorrectly, otherwise knocking on the door is going to be pretty embarrassing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always cross posted to http://lunaticbun.tumblr.com

You pace up and down the hallway of the hotel. This must be your third or fourth circuit by now but you’re a little nervous. You’re almost certain you’ve got the right hotel and if Seth gave you the right instructions then you should have the right floor. The only hitch so far is that piece of paper in your wallet with the hotel information on says room 23 and the door in front of you says 203. You’re hoping the Seth just got the number slightly wrong or you wrote it down incorrectly, otherwise knocking on the door is going to be pretty embarrassing.

Thankfully you’ve got the right place. You’re relieved, you’re really not sure what you would have said otherwise. Dean looks as dishevelled as he usually does and while his hair’s a bit of mess, it’s not as flyaway as it could be so thankfully you haven’t interrupted nap time. Dean tends to get grumpy when he’s disturbed from his nap. He lights up when he realises it’s you that knocked on the door.

“Baby what’s are you doing here ?” He sweeps you into his arms before you get a chance to answer. You haven’t seen him in a few weeks and he’s scheduled to be on the road for at least two more, it’s a pretty hectic time in the company, so it just feels good to be wrapped up in Dean again. Before you know it Dean’s lifted your feet from the floor and he’s shuffling you into his hotel room. You laugh into his shoulder. Does he think you’re going to run away at the first opportunity ?

He swings you around to announce to the other occupants of the room, “Look who I found out in the hallway.” Like they’ve never seen you before. Dean let’s go of you briefly so Seth and Roman can say hello. You’re swept into a gentle Roman hug and a bone-creaking Seth squeeze. You’re flushed and giggling by the time they return you to Dean’s arms.

“It’s great to see all my boys in one place but I didn’t just come out here to surprise Dean. I’ve actually got a little something to show you babe”

You dig around in your bag for the small, square picture you had tucked safely into your wallet next to your hotel directions. You finally locate it and hand it face down to Dean. He arches an eyebrow at you, clearly wondering what could be so important that you made the trip all the way out to tell him in person. He flips the picture over and you’re fairly sure he stops breathing. You can sense the other two men in the room shifting around anxiously, wanting to know what’s going on but your attention is completely on Dean.

“…is this?” Dean’s voice is barely above a whisper. You can’t even speak, you’re heart is lodged too firmly in your throat. Instead you nod in confirmation. You just want a reaction, any reaction, just so long as you know where you stand. Dean’s thumb strokes delicately over the picture, his face unbelievably tender “How far along are you sweetheart ?” There’s a sharp inhale from Seth or Roman at the implication.

“The doctor said just over a month. Are you happy about this ?” You ask tentatively.

You’ve got to ask because Dean’s not giving you a whole lot to work from and you need to know for certain that you’re not alone in this. That the little jelly bean inside you is not only going to be loved by you but by Dean too. Finally he drags his eyes from the sonogram picture you’d handed him and you can see tears clinging to his eyelashes.

“Am I happy ? Baby I’m so fucking happy I can’t even tell you. We’re going to have a baby. You and me are to have a little family, how is that not the greatest fucking news ever ?” Then you’re clinging to each other and you’re definitely crying happy tears, maybe Dean is too. One of the uncles is whooping and you’d bet every penny in your purse it’s Seth. One of Dean’s large hands is resting on your stomach and while you know he isn’t going to feel anything, you don’t want to spoil this moment for him. You laugh into his mouth as you kiss him. You can’t help it you’re just so relieved, so completely full of delight.

You spend a few days out on tour with the boys before you have to go back home to Vegas. The whole time Dean keeps you tucked into his side and always has a protective arm wrapped around you. He beams every time he so much as looks at you and his hands strays to your stomach at every given opportunity. It’s like he’s trying to reassure himself that he hasn’t made it up, that all this isn’t just a dream. It’s so cute.

By the time Smackdown airs though you’re back home and you’ve been unpacked for several hours so you settle in to watch your man kick some ass. You’ll never stop getting a kick of watching him stride down the ramp, full of confidence, with the world title around his waist. His segment with AJ is opening the show and excited you wait to be entertained. He picks up the mike and you squash down a little squeal of delight.

“Listen AJ. You can talk all you wanna about how you’re gonna take this title from me because I know you’re not. Nobody can take this belt from me, they’ll have to pry it from my cold, dead hands. Before, this was just about showing the people that always said I’d never make it, just how wrong they were. Now though, now I’ve got an even better reason. You see, I got me a little bundle of joy on the way. Oh that’s right buddy I’m gonna be a daddy and this belt right here is going to let me give the world to my family. Hell they can have to the moon too, let’s throw that in there, they sure as hell deserve it” 

He drops the mike carelessly and delivers his finisher. He stalks around the ring holding the title up proudly, sharing it with the Universe. “This is for you baby girl” He says getting in close to one of the cameras. He pats the title belt with a wide, smug grin and saunters up the ramp with his music blaring loud and the crowd losing their minds. Almost immediately your phone vibrates with a text alert.

Was he supposed to do that ? - S

You haven’t got a clue. You’d assumed that Dean wasn’t just making something up on the fly but if Seth’s not sure than you aren’t either. What you do know is that you could just about cry though, Dean had looked so proud every time he mentioned your little family. Like he couldn’t help himself, he just had to smile at the thought of it. You say as much to Seth, only paying the TV half your attention now that Dean isn’t on the screen any more.

He’s going to make the best papa. I feel sorry for anyone trying to date your kid in the future – S

You almost do too because Dean isn’t going to go easy on them. He’s already so protective and you’re baby is about the size of a bean. So boy or girl you’re beyond convinced that no one will ever be good enough in Dean’s eyes for your child. You can’t wait to see it, you can’t wait to see Dean go through all the stages of your child’s life with you. He’s going to be the best father your baby could have ever had.

Around the four month mark it’s time to find out the sex of your baby. Dean’s once again not at home, he’s off in New York preparing to perform at the Barclay’s Centre on pay-per-view. Throughout the morning he calls to see how you’re doing, if you’re feeling okay and reminds you at least three times a call to let him know the result of the appointment. Around the third call it gets irritating but you don’t say anything, you’re patient only because you know that Dean is worried about not being there. You know that he worries that he isn’t around enough. 

You thankfully don’t have to wait too long for your appointment and you’re done in no time at all. It turns out you’re having a little girl. You decide that while you’re out and about to pick up some things for the nursery. You spot an adorable teddy bear in a little green shirt and you snap a picture of it to send to Dean. “What do you think of this for your little girl ?” Is the message you send along with it. You don’t get an answer for some time and when something finally comes through it’s actually from Seth.

Dean’s too busy being emotional right now to text you back. He’s been hugging Rome for like ten minutes. It’s both hilarious and adorable. Anyway, he’s pretty happy and I’m pretty happy for you guys too. Congrats :) - S

You’d often wondered what Dean did to fill his time on the road. It turns out that since Dean found out about the baby he spends his time coming up with names for your baby girl. Some of them are quite nice and some of them are a little out there. Well, that’s Dean for you.

“No we are not calling our child Bunny because you think they’re cute and fluffy. No Dean, that’s not a good reason at all” You sigh and stretch your back trying to alleviate some of the pain you’ve been feeling. This man honestly. “No we’re not calling her Mox or Moxie either. Storm ? Really ? Come on babe she’s not a comic book character”

You get texts at the oddest hours with name suggestions. You’re really glad that Dean’s so enthusiastic but you need him to calm down just a little bit. He could at least stop sending you texts in the early hours of the morning at any rate. Getting some sleep is starting to be hard enough as it is.

In typical fashion you go into labour while Dean’s not home. Your little girl decides she’s going to come a few days early and you just want to curse. Why couldn’t she wait just a few more days ? Now you’re going to have to hope that Dean manages to get to you fast enough. To further add to your irritation Dean isn’t answering your calls. Neither for that matter are Seth or Roman. Of course. When you need them the most they can’t be reached. You do manage to get through to Sami much to your relief.

“Hey, it’s good to hear from you ! How’re things going ? It’s gotta be pretty close to your due date right ?”

Oh Sami’s about to get an idea just how close to being due you really are. You have to make a quick grab for the kitchen counter top as a contraction decides to make it’s self known. You breath through the pain and vaguely listen to Sami freak out on the other end of the line. “Oh my god what’s happening ? Is it the baby ? Are you okay ?” You clench your teeth and continue working through the sharp pain as Sami continues to fret.

“Sami. Listen to me very closely. I’m going into labour. I need you to find my dumb ass boyfriend and tell him that our baby has decided that she’s coming. Make sure you tell him that I will personally kill him if he misses this because he didn’t answer his fucking phone” You might feel bad later that you’re being so short with Sami but now is not that time.

Sami placates you to the best of his abilities and swears on everything he holds sacred that he will get Dean on the road as soon as humanly possible. He’s true to form and as good as his word starts running around the stadium like a madman trying to find where the hell Dean could have gone. Everyone seems to have frustratingly seen him somewhere else. It takes a good fifteen minutes but Sami finally does locate Dean. He’s filming an interview segment with Renee, explaining why he’s not answering his phone. Sami has to lean against the doorway to get his breath back.

“You gotta go. Baby’s coming” He gasps out. Sami has legitimately never seen Dean move so fast. He practically blurs out of the room and Sami can hear the thudding of Dean’s booted feet as he runs out of the arena. Renee who had been briefly stunned at the sudden flurry of activity puts on her business face. She’s very good at doing that.

“Sami go tell Seth and Roman, they’ll want to know this is happening. I’ll go talk to management on Dean’s behalf and let them know something important has come up”

All together it takes about ten hours for your baby girl to arrive in the world. You’re exhausted, sore and completely overjoyed. Dean does make it in time much to your relief and for his trouble has an appointment to have his hand x-rayed because you may have fractured it during delivery. When you felt a little less loopy you’d have to apologise for that.

The main thing of course was that after nine months of anticipation your little girl had finally arrived. She had her daddy’s eyes, your nose and was without a doubt the most perfect thing you’d ever seen. Dean hadn’t put her down since he’d gotten to hold her for the first time. He was currently telling her all the things they were going to do together as soon as she was old enough. You might put you’re foot down on the wrestling. You didn’t want both halves of your heart risking themselves. That might just be too much. 

Whatever happened in the future you knew beyond a doubt she was going to be the most loved child the world had ever seen.


End file.
